uncannys_creationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dirk
'Appearance' Height: '''Half a head taller than the average mobian '''Build: '''Musculair '''Main color: '''Bronze '''Markings: '''Has brown rinfs around his eyes, a sideways cresent on his chest. V-shaped markings on the middle of his front dreads, brown circles on his hands and stripes on his thights '''Skin color: Light yellow peach muzzle Eye style and color: '''Somewhat oval shapes eyes. One eye is cybernetic with a black scalea and bronze iris, his normam eye is bronze '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''Has two dreads framing his face, the rest is tied in the back in a low pony tail. Has short hair in the middle of his head of a brown color '''Other noticeable features: *'Cybernetics -' Has a base model cybernetic eye. Has cybernetic legs with a sleek and modern design, within it theirs build in weight, meaning his legs are heavy as all hell and make up 2/3rd of Dirk's entire weight. Has a cybernetic lower arm of a similar design with build in weight as well *'Scars - '''Has a bunch of scars on his stomach thanks to sparring with Sel-mei so often, is a-okay with it though. Has recently recieved a big scar in the face *'Facial hair - Has a rather broad brown beard on his face '''Overall clothing style: Wears a black sleeveless jack with underneath it bandages wrapping his entire stomach. Wears a pair of brown 3/4th lenght simple pants. Wears a brown fingerless glove on his non cybernetic hand. Started wearing his bandana again 'Personality' Likes *Music *The outdoors *Nature *Calmth Dislikes *Narrowminded people *Seeing people he cares deeply about getting hurt *People not being threated equally Fav drink: Whiskey Fav food: Peaches Personality: *Curious *Mellow *Easy going *Hopeless romantic *Protective *Friendly *Loyal to those he cares about *Not scared to get his hands dirty 'Abilities and Skills' Strenghts: *Packs quite a hard punch and kick *Very high attack due to the weight of all his cybernetics Weaknesses: *Rather slow due to the weight *Has a lot of trouble facing off against fast and agile opponents since they are hard to hit 'History' *Younger of a pair of twins born to a middle class family in Echidnapolis *Roughly half an hour younger than his twin brother Henk *Had a rather uneventfull childhood, often found reading books and exploring the island *Starts to develope the believe that maybe they should indulge more with technology to help their species *Henk barked this down *Had a girl crushing on him and started dating her for a short while mostly out of guilt *This very much made his realize he felt absolutely nothing for girls by attraction or romantic nature *Started dating guys and was much happier like that *Turns out his twin is homophobic as fuck *And he found out *Starts clashing with him even more than before due to how opposite their opinions are on things *Things finally get real in a huge fight between the two *Gets thrown of the island by Henk at 19 *Breaks his legs in multiple places and breaks one arm *KInd of left for dead unable to get up and move *Gets find on the 3rd day of laying their by Bullet and his platoon *Is taken to the legion which he ends up joining *Recieves his first cybernetics *Takes quite a while to adjust to cybernetics and just the legion life overall *Gets his cybernetic eye around his adjusting period *Often found sparring with Sel-mei whom he clicks the most with out of the legion *Really starts falling for Archer and starts dating him *Garu-da and Henk show up at the base causing Dirk to kindly flip out *Infection arc happens *Keeps a very low profile after that, just not wanting to get in the way of things, been considering proposing to Archer 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *Used to look really girly when he was younger in contrast to his more manly appearance these days *Has a mild scottish accent when he speaks (I'm just to lazy to type it) *First echidna character I made, the name is kinda parody due to a comment that happened in the comics 'Dave is a silly name for an echidna', hence why such plain and short name Category:Minor Characters Category:Echidna Category:Male Category:Alive Category:DEL